1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method, a recording medium, and an image sensing system, and particularly to a technique of causing an external apparatus to set an adjustment parameter for image processing by an image sensing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensing apparatus such as a digital camera or a digital video camera can display an image sensing signal on its display device, thereby providing the image under sensing to the user as a live view image. Some image sensing apparatuses control the display method of the display device. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2010-245810 discloses an image sensing apparatus that has a mode to adjust an image sensing signal under factory default conditions and then display the image, and a mode to perform adjustment reflecting set image sensing settings and then display the image.
Some image sensing apparatuses allow an external apparatus to set an image processing parameter applied when displaying an image sensing signal. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-124054 discloses an image processing parameter setting apparatus that displays an image sensing signal received from an image sensing apparatus on a connected display device and transfers an image processing parameter adjusted by the user while viewing the display to the image sensing apparatus.
When an external apparatus adjusts an image processing parameter for an image sensing apparatus, as in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-124054, the external apparatus frequently transfers the image processing parameter, and the image sensing apparatus outputs an image sensing signal reflecting the image processing parameter to the external apparatus. For this reason, the image sensing apparatus needs to receive and apply the image processing parameter every time it is updated.
The image processing parameter after adjustment is preferably held in a desired state and therefore stored in, for example, a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory provided in the image sensing apparatus. However, the nonvolatile memory generally has a limited delete/write durability count. Hence, the image processing parameter under adjustment is not stored in the nonvolatile memory. Instead, the image processing parameter is temporarily stored in a volatile memory such as a RAM and used for image processing.
On the other hand, when the communication connection between the image sensing apparatus and the external apparatus is unintentionally disconnected, or unintended power discontinuity or the like occurs in the image sensing apparatus, the information temporarily stored in the volatile memory of the image sensing apparatus may be lost. That is, if the image processing parameter stored in the volatile memory of the image sensing apparatus during adjustment of the image processing parameter, as described above, is lost, the user needs to perform parameter adjustment again. Since the adjustment contents are complex for a color adjustment parameter and the like in particular, it is not preferable to cause the user to redo the parameter adjustment.